Promises
by AllPurpleInk
Summary: Seven little oneshots in which Blaine answers the question "But what are you promising?" My Box Scene reaction drabble series.
1. To Always Love You

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To always love you._

* * *

Kurt was exhausted. He was also having an excruciatingly difficult time breathing through his nose. And the clothes he had fallen asleep in several hours ago were wrinkled to the point of no return. Being sick really, _really_ was not high on the list of things he dealt with well.

Kurt rolled over onto his side, groaning hopelessly into the couch cushions. What he wouldn't have given to be teleported into a comfortable bed at that moment. Just the idea of getting up made him a little dizzy. Burt, however, was busy with work, and Finn had gone with Carole to visit family. No one was home to take care of him or to motivate him to take care of himself.

Maybe it was better that way, though. He certainly didn't feel like putting in all the effort to make himself presentable.

Kurt had nearly fallen asleep again when he heard the front door creak open. Burt.

Never one to act pathetic in front of anyone, Kurt allowed himself a quiet (albeit miserable) sigh. Maybe he would ask his dad to bring him some cold medicine, if he happened to come into the room…

"Oh, wow, you look terrible."

Well, that wasn't his father.

Kurt bolted upright, earning himself a dash of stars across his vision as his head began to swim. He hurried to adjust his ridiculously disheveled hair and clothes. "Blaine, what are you...?"

"I came to see if you still wanted to go to the movies tonight," Blaine answered, shrugging off his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch. He sat at Kurt's feet, concern written all over his face. "But obviously you don't. Have you been feeling sick all day?"

Kurt shrugged halfheartedly, and then frowned. "Oh… oh no, you really wanted to go to the movie, didn't you? It just opened, right? Ugh." He sighed and curled in on himself to rest his head on the couch again. "I'm really sorry, Blaine. I guess I'm just not up for much of anything. I should have called."

Blaine shook his head, leaning in to brush a loose strand of hair back from Kurt's forehead. "No, no, it's fine," Blaine assured him. "I wish I'd known you weren't feeling well, I could have brought along some soup or something."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I wish I'd known you were coming. I could have made myself look half-decent." He glanced down at the horror show that was his appearance, at the messy pile of dishes he had used earlier but never put away in favor of sleeping. He felt unbelievably self-conscious. Yes, Blaine knew him better than anyone else, but that didn't necessarily mean he would want to spend time with his sick, cranky boyfriend. Especially not when he could be out watching the movie he had been dying to see for ages.

"I don't care what you look like, Kurt, you have a cold," Blaine replied with a small smile, and tapped a finger to the tip of Kurt's nose affectionately. "Besides, no one can pull off the red-nosed look like you can."

Kurt grimaced. "You don't care that I'm all gross?"

"I love that you're all gross. It's human. Now scoot over and pick out a DVD so we can have our date."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh and curled up to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You're amazing. You actually have the ability to love me even when I'm sick. I thought that was just a mythical trait."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course I love you even when you're sick," he replied, leaning in to kiss the top of Kurt's head. "I always love you."


	2. To Defend You

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To defend you, even if I know you're wrong._

* * *

"Excuse me, but can you please explain _what_ exactly made you decide to cut the article?"

Blaine sighed, watching Kurt pace the floor of their New York City apartment, phone in hand. They'd both been excited to see Kurt land his first big project as a fashion journalist. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though things were going as planned.

In a way, Blaine wasn't surprised. He knew big companies liked to make their new employees fight to prove their worth. He had tried to warn Kurt, initially, that the job wouldn't be easy, that he would probably get pushed around until he worked his way up to a higher position. Kurt had been too excited to listen, though, and had thrown everything he could into creating the perfect article. Sleeping little, binging on caffeine, and making frantic phone calls to clarify information with his sources, he had spent the past few days on a determination-fueled rampage.

Now, though, it seemed that his resolve was beginning to fall to pieces.

"But… but you didn't like the… the part about the…" Blaine's gaze locked on Kurt's face as his expression slowly lost its optimistic spark. He hated to see his boyfriend's hopes lifted so high only to be dropped as if they meant nothing at all. Blaine didn't care who this editor was or what her typical protocol was for new writers- no one had the right to crush Kurt's dreams. Especially not when he had worked so hard to make them happen.

Blaine watched for a few moments longer as Kurt became quiet and still. Tears filled his eyes. It was painful to imagine the earful of criticisms Kurt was surely getting from the pompous speaker on the other end of the line. Blaine wanted so badly for this woman to know what Kurt had been through in order to get this job and finish this article. Would it be so difficult for her to consider the individual lives of her employees?

Suddenly, Blaine couldn't sit still any longer. He had to do something, anything. He got up and took the phone from Kurt before he had a chance to protest. This might be the only opportunity Blaine would ever receive to make his point on the issue, and he wasn't about to pass that up.

Ignoring a wide-eyed look from Kurt, Blaine put the phone to his ear and interrupted the woman mid-sentence. "Sorry, hi. Can I say something?"

_"Who is this?"_

"I'm the guy that's been watching Kurt stay up all night to meet your ridiculous deadlines. And I see that what you're trying to do here is a business tactic, but to be completely honest, I don't think you're fully taking Kurt's work into consideration."

_"Well, I'm sorry, but this is how we separate the skilled writers from the-"_

Blaine sighed, cutting her off again. "I know that. I also understand it, and I know that it isn't right to expect anything else as a brand-new worker. But I think you should at least realize that Kurt put an incredible amount of effort into this article. He deserves to be treated fairly because he has and will always do his best to impress you. And if you can't see that then you don't deserve him as a writer at all."

Satisfied, Blaine shut up and waited. There was silence on the other line, and he could see Kurt staring at him with a look of utter terror on his face. For a moment, Blaine worried he had made the wrong decision. He felt his heart plummet.

_"I'll give him another shot. One more chance, and this time I want to see something a little less… textbook. I need creativity. I'll email the new article details in ten minutes."_

Blaine's face broke into a smile. _That_ was it. Exactly. Kurt had been so preoccupied with writing something flawless that he had actually forgotten to add his own unique touch. "Thank you," Blaine replied earnestly. He ended the call and handed the phone back to Kurt, who gave him a confused look.

"Less perfection. More originality. That's all you needed."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "How the _hell_ did you do that?" he burst out.

Blaine smirked. "I knew you weren't going to have it easy, and you didn't believe me," he explained. "But that doesn't mean I won't always help you out when you need it. I just couldn't help but think of all the hard work you've done to get to where you are now."

Meeting Blaine's eyes, Kurt blinked back the lingering tears and smiled. "You really see me like that," he stated. He reached out, taking Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Even though you knew I was wrong."

Blaine nodded once. "Doesn't matter," he answered, simple and certain. "I'll never stop defending you."


	3. To Surprise You

**_Author's Note: Just an FYI… this one is an AU in which Kurt was accepted into NYADA. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To surprise you._

* * *

Kurt had been having a very ordinary sort of week. It was nearly October, so his new routine as a college student was becoming easier with each passing day. He had adjusted for the most part to all the changes that came with living in New York in a tiny, single dorm room. His classes were challenging and kept him up late finishing assignments, but the professors and subjects were interesting enough that he really didn't mind.

Today, Kurt found himself walking back to his dorm with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a library-issued book of monologues in the other. NYADA was, of course, renowned for its theater groups and consistent performance showcases, and Kurt was beginning to think he had better get more involved on campus. The people in his classes were generally approachable, but he knew from experience that clubs and other organizations were the key to forming real friendships. He figured he could at least try out for one play… maybe a musical, if he could think of a song to use in an audition...

Distractedly, Kurt unlocked the door to his dorm room and walked inside. He had been initially thrilled to receive a single room, knowing that roommates could be obnoxious and messy and all other sorts of unpleasant. Still, he felt lonely sometimes. Coming back each afternoon to his little, quiet space always reminded Kurt exactly how far away he was from the people he loved. He wondered what his father was doing just now. Was he working at the garage? Or catching up on a football game? And his friends from McKinley… surely they were all busy adjusting to the new school year, whether they were starting a new life across the country or becoming the new high-school seniors of Lima, Ohio.

Kurt closed the door, placed his coffee and book on the desk, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Four twenty-two. Almost time for his Skype date with Blaine. Kurt sighed softly to himself, wishing he had a good story to tell so that he and Blaine would have something interesting to talk about. Unfortunately, life had been dull lately, and Kurt was beginning to feel as though he was repeating the same day over and over. Perhaps it was the schedule he'd been so adamantly following in an attempt to get all of his work done and still have time for other activities. It had been working but, quite frankly, Kurt was in need of a little adventure at this point.

By the time four-thirty rolled around, Kurt was surprised to see that Blaine had yet to appear online. Normally, Blaine wasn't a second late for their Skype dates. He had said many times that it was his favorite part of the day, so Kurt figured he would never stop showing up on time. Maybe he'd just been held up in traffic or something.

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt's heart felt like it was slowly sinking to the floor. Was Blaine not showing up on purpose? Maybe he was bored with their daily conversations. They _were_ living miles apart from each other, after all. It wasn't like they could really do or discuss the same things they always had when they were both in Ohio. Maybe… maybe Blaine didn't want a long-distance relationship anymore.

With shaking hands, Kurt reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone. He had to know what was going on. Even if Blaine was still interested in their date, there was a chance that he was in trouble. Or… or hurt. Blaine was never late for anything.

]The phone rang and rang. Finally, Blaine picked up, and Kurt had to hold back a huge sigh of relief upon hearing the cheerful tone of Blaine's familiar voice. _"Hey!"_

"Hey…" Kurt hesitated, biting his lip. He didn't know what to say. "Um, what's up?"

_"I missed our date,"_ Blaine replied, bright and carefree.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He really wasn't sure where Blaine was going with this. "I noticed," he offered irritably.

Blaine chuckled, undeterred. _"Hey, can you do me a favor?"_

"Yes?" Kurt's eyes narrowed at his laptop. This wasn't exactly the kind of adventure he'd had in mind, especially not if it involved Blaine distancing himself in some way. Still, he hoped it was all just a misunderstanding.

_"Open the door?"_

Startled, Kurt blinked at the door to his dorm room, at the pictures of friends and family he had tacked to the inside of it. What in the world…? He waited, wondering if Blaine would say something else to make the situation a little less ridiculous.

_"Kurt? Are you still there?"_

"Um… yes. Okay…"

He got up and unlocked the door, only to find himself abruptly engulfed in a giant hug and the smell of home. "Surprise!"

Kurt froze as he took in the fact that _oh my god_ Blaine was truly standing here in his dorm room. They hadn't seen each other in almost a month, and now Blaine was just suddenly _here. _They were actually, physically, finally _together in New York._

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt burst out, suddenly coming to his senses enough to hug him back. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Blaine pulled back a little to smile at him. "I wanted to see you."

"But… but… you didn't even tell me you were coming!"

"That's the point." Blaine's smile widened as he fully took in the sight of Kurt, real and up-close at last. "I wanted to surprise you. I thought it would be more fun that way."

"Well, you did," Kurt replied with a laugh. "I thought you had stood me up, not showing for our date. Jerk." He smiled wryly. "But, I'm really, _really_ glad you're here." Unable to hold back any longer, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine full on the mouth. It felt amazing to finally be able to do so again. "So thank you for surprising me."

Blaine held Kurt's gaze for a moment, affection sparkling in his eyes. "Anytime," he said, and kissed Kurt back.


	4. To Always Pick Up Your Phone Call

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing._

* * *

Blaine was in the midst of a very chaotic day. He had been up since sunrise trying to finish a paper for his third-period class, only to find that his teacher was taking a sick day and would be collecting the assignment tomorrow. In his rush to get to school, Blaine had also managed to forget his wallet; now he sat in the cafeteria with a growling stomach and no lunch money. On top of everything, he was supposed to be finishing a math assignment, filling out a college application, and thinking of a song for glee. With exhaustion and hunger taking over his system, however, Blaine could barely concentrate. He wanted to go outside for fresh air, but it was pouring rain and he knew getting his clothes soaking wet wouldn't do him any good.

He managed to trudge through the rest of the school day and arrived back at home feeling considerably awful. It was hard to ignore the intense desire to just give in and sleep, despite the long list of things he still had to do that day. Blaine managed to force himself into filling out most of the college application before abandoning everything else, kicking off his shoes, and curling up for a nap.

Just as he was beginning to drift off, however, his phone rang from across the room. Kurt's ringtone.

Blaine groaned, debating whether or not he actually had it in him to speak to _anyone_ right now, even his boyfriend. He knew Kurt had been having a great time working on his fashion internship, and Blaine really didn't foresee any problems arising for him in the near future. What could it possibly hurt if he didn't answer the phone, just this once?

As the phone continued to ring, however, Blaine couldn't shake the feeling that he was being selfish. What if Kurt really did need him? And hadn't he made a promise to always pick up Kurt's calls? Even if Kurt was just calling to talk about nothing for a few minutes, he deserved to know he could rely on Blaine no matter what.

Blaine got up and picked up the call. And Kurt told him all about his day, about the up-and-coming designers he had met, about the scarf he had bought, about the NYADA-focused voicemail Rachel had left him. Finally, he asked Blaine what he had been up to.

"Bad day," Blaine answered. "Stressful."

_"Oh, god, Blaine, I'm sorry_," Kurt said, sounding worried now. _"I've been going on and on about myself. I didn't even think to ask-"_

"It's okay." Blaine smiled a little, amazed at the way Kurt's voice alone had lifted his spirits and made him feel a little less hopelessly tired. "I feel better when I'm talking to you. Don't even let me ignore a call from you, okay?"

Kurt laughed softly, and just hearing that sound, Blaine knew that he had made the right choice by answering the phone. _"Never."_


	5. To Bake You Cookies

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To bake you cookies at least twice a year._

* * *

It still came as a shock to Blaine that time had passed so quickly. It was as if just moments ago he had been standing on the staircase at Dalton, seeing a stranger for the first time. And tomorrow night he would be married.

Still, he couldn't help but think, _finally._ He had been ready for this for so long, and he hadn't the slightest doubt about his choice. He also knew that he would never change his mind. Everything was going to be perfect, because he would be with Kurt. He would be _married_ to Kurt. Finally.

"Rachel, come _on_, I'm stressed enough as it is! Are you serious? Rachel Berry, have you not yet realized that I'm trying to plan a wedding? Yes, I'm well aware that it's tomorrow… Yes, the last-minute details are _very_ important!"

Blaine frowned, listening as the sounds of Kurt's phone conversation drifted in from the next room. He knew that Kurt had always been determined to one day organize his own wedding. And, of course, he was doing an excellent job of it, mapping out all the tiny details and working hard to make everything just right for the two of them and their guests. Blaine was truly, seriously proud of him.

He was also a little worried.

Kurt had been a whirlwind of a stressed-out event planner with a close deadline for over a week now. Despite the knowledge that Kurt was enjoying himself to some extent, Blaine could also see exhaustion and anxiety beginning to take over. Preparing and having a good time was one thing, and Kurt had been doing that for months now. But scrutinizing every little aspect of a huge event was another thing entirely, and Blaine wasn't sure Kurt would have a very good day tomorrow if he couldn't relax a little.

Blaine had the feeling that Kurt might be seriously in need of a break.

"Fine, fine! I'll be there in five minutes, okay? Yes, Rachel. Bye."

Blaine looked up uncertainly as Kurt appeared a moment later, pulling on a scarf and gripping his keys in one hand. "I have to go see Rachel. She's having some issue with her dress for the wedding." He shook his head incredulously. "Honestly. Do I have to solve _everyone's_ problems today?" Blaine looked on sympathetically as Kurt sighed and then continued, "I'll be back soon. Would you mind texting Finn for me? Just tell him I said blue, not purple; he'll know what it means."

Wishing he could help calm Kurt but figuring it would be best to let him work things out with Rachel first, Blaine nodded and told him he wouldn't mind at all.

So Kurt left, and Blaine texted Finn. _Kurt said blue, not purple._

And then Blaine thought for a while.

And then Blaine made cookies.

Kurt returned about an hour later to an apartment smelling of vanilla and melted chocolate and sweet warmth. He dropped his keys on the desk by the door and walked to the kitchen.

There was Blaine, standing over the sink with a huge tray of chocolate-chip cookies nearby, a determined look on his face and a smear of flour across one cheek. He was in the midst of scrubbing a sudsy cookie sheet clean, and had yet to notice that anyone had entered the room.

"…Blaine?"

Blaine startled, turned off the water, and hurried to dry his hands on a towel. "Oh, hi, you're home," he answered. He wiped some flour from his cheek absentmindedly. "I didn't hear you come in."

Kurt turned his gaze to the cookies and raised an eyebrow. "You're… baking?"

Smiling, Blaine nodded. "Yeah. They're for you," he said simply.

"But… why?"

Blaine stepped closer and held up a cookie to Kurt, who took it tentatively, confusion written over his face. "You know, I've been waiting a long time to watch you plan this wedding," Blaine explained. "I don't know if you realize what an incredible job you've done so far."

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He looked to the ceiling, fighting to blink them away. "Blaine… I'm really glad you think so, but it's not… I'm not going to be able to make it perfect. I had so many ideas, but I just… between work and scheduling and budgeting it all, I just don't know if I got to do everything right, and now the wedding's just around the corner and-"

"Whoa," Blaine interjected as Kurt dissolved into tears and abandoned his cookie in favor of placing it on the table. "Kurt. Kurt, it's alright."

Kurt allowed himself to fall into Blaine's arms and just cry for a while, Blaine rubbing circles into his back and murmuring assurances that everything would turn out far better than okay. It wasn't until Kurt had quieted that Blaine offered him another cookie. Kurt rolled his eyes, but also managed a watery smile. He took a small bite and dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

"Why did you make these?"

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head tenderly and smiled. "Because I could see that you needed them."

"Comfort food?"

"Something like that." Blaine shifted his position to meet Kurt's eyes. "You know, you don't have to worry about tomorrow so much. It's going to be perfect no matter what happens."

Kurt made a noncommittal little sound and chewed another bite of his cookie.

"I'm serious," Blaine continued. "It will be. You know why?"

"Because you're an optimist?"

"Maybe." Blaine chuckled. "But I think what really matters is the fact that tomorrow I get to promise to be with you forever. Which, by the way, means that I will have many opportunities to bake you cookies for the rest of our lives. And I'm kind of unbelievably, incredibly excited about that."

Kurt smiled a little then, his eyes shining with leftover tears and disbelief and affection. "I am, too," he answered. "And you're right. I really did need a reality check." He gestured to the plate of cookies. "Nothing like baked goods to remind you why you're _really_ getting married, right?"

Blaine laughed softly, resting his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you," he stated. "A lot."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, and kissed him like a promise.


	6. To Kiss You

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To kiss you wherever and whenever you want._

* * *

"Oh, god, it's pouring," Blaine said in surprise, pulling his jacket over his head in an attempt to shield himself from the sudden flood of rain. "Wanna head back to the apartment?"

Kurt hesitated, watching as the people nearby hustled to open umbrellas or get out of the storm. He imagined it would make a lot of sense to do the same- the idea of letting his clothes get soaking wet wasn't all that appealing. And yet something about the moment felt a little too perfect to ignore.

"_Our_ apartment," Kurt pointed-out softly, turning to Blaine. It still hadn't really sunk in that this was their home now, together, in New York City. The past few days had been a blur of adjustment and organization and work as they moved in. Only now, however, was it becoming truly apparent to Kurt that they were living on their own for the first time as a couple.

Blaine smiled a little, blinking to keep the rain from falling in his eyes. "Our apartment," he agreed with a nod. He looked up to stare grudgingly at the cloudy sky. "Our apartment, where it's not cold and wet and making my hair look like a bush in the middle of Central Park."

Kurt rolled his eyes pleasantly and stepped closer to Blaine, trying to share some warmth. "Oh, toughen up, you," he countered. "Don't you realize that this is the first time we've actually talked about going home? To _our_ home?" Smiling, Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"You're getting all sentimental on me, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt couldn't help but bask in the sound of it, at the familiarity of it. He felt his heart soaring with a sense of contentment at the fact that he was living out his dream. Not to mention the detail that he was with the only person he ever could have wanted to share it with.

In that moment, Kurt couldn't have cared any less about what the rain was doing to his clothes or the fact that he didn't have an umbrella. He was with Blaine, and they had a warm apartment of their own to go back to whenever they wanted, and that was all that mattered.

"Kiss me?" Kurt ventured, glancing up at Blaine, all hope and affection.

Blaine glanced around at the dozens of people still lingering in the park, and Kurt could see the fear in his expression. Fear that he had yet to shake because of all those years spent hiding from judgmental eyes. Blaine shivered. "Here? Now?"

Gently, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and met his eyes. "We're not in Lima," Kurt stated simply. "And I've always wanted to kiss in the rain."

Blaine's eyes lit up, and it was as if the happy feeling inside of Kurt had finally become contagious. "I'd be happy to accommodate that one."

Kurt smiled, and Blaine kissed him, warm and soft and perfect. And everything around them seemed to vanish, because for once they weren't risking slushies in exchange for showing that they were in love. The rain, too, seemed to disappear, because the cold and the wetness of it all was just part of this passing moment. It would be gone soon enough, and they would be safe and dry, curled up together in their new home.

A rainstorm was temporary.

But what they had? That was something that would last, and Kurt was confident that Blaine would always kiss him when he asked for it.


	7. Perfectly Imperfect

**_Author's Note: I don't know why, but I literally wrote about five other drabbles for this particular chapter and hated all of them. This is the one I picked as my favorite in the end, though, so I hope you enjoy it. :) Also, this is the last installment, so here's a BIG thanks to those of you who have stopped in to read and/or review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Glee. _**

* * *

_But what are you promising?_

_To make sure that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are._

* * *

Kurt returned home that night feeling exhausted and irritable. He shrugged off his coat and hung it by the door to their tiny apartment, dreading the fact that he was going to have to try to work things out with Blaine soon. All he really wanted was some time to himself, but the fact was that they lived together now and they had just had a fight. They wouldn't exactly be able to ignore each other for very long.

Upon further inspection, however, Kurt found that Blaine was nowhere to be found. He had, however, left a note on the kitchen table.

**_Kurt,_**

**_I'm sorry that I've been such a jerk today. But after you left I did some thinking, and I hope you'll read this, because I need you to understand what I figured out._**

**_You said that you're frustrated. You said that you'll never be perfect enough for me._**

**_You're not perfect. And you are never going to be perfect._**

**_Kurt, you spend WAY too much time thinking about clothes. You're obsessive when you cook and clean. You're dramatic. You overreact. You're impatient. You know how to complain, especially when you're sick or having a bad day. You jump to conclusions too often. You get jealous. You don't trust people. You've been convinced since high school that you can slip bronzer into my lotion without being noticed._**

**_You think you need to be perfect._**

**_And, considering all of the above, I love you. A lot._**

**_I love that you honestly care what you look like when it comes to fashion. I love that you spend ages trying to pick out the perfect outfit and the way your eyes light up when you finally find it. I love your cooking. I love that you make fun of MY cooking. I love that you always want our apartment to look nice, even though it's basically the size of a closet. I love that we fight sometimes, because we always make up. I love that you sometimes think other guys are going to steal me away and then you get adorably protective. I love that I can never manage to convince you that I'm really all yours, but I'll keep trying, always. You don't ever think anyone's going to stick around when you really need them. I love that I get to try so hard to prove that belief wrong. I love that you love me even if I have tan hands._**

**_I need you to know that you are absolutely, completely, imperfectly perfect._**

**_And that I love you._**

**_And if you can forgive me for all the stupid things I said this morning…_**

**_Turn around and come back out to the hall._**

Kurt took a breath, suddenly aware of the fact that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. There was too much to consider, too much to take in all at once. He wanted to read the note again. He wanted to think things through. But he had to know. He had to let Blaine know that he understood and that he wasn't angry and that everything was going to be alright between them.

He opened the door and there was Blaine, and he was holding a small, red box. And suddenly it was like Kurt was having a flashback.

"If that's another gum-wrapper ring-"

"Kurt, just open the box."

There was another note was inside.

**_I promise to always love you. _**

**_ I promise to defend you, even if I know you're wrong._**

**_ I promise to surprise you._**

**_ I promise to always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing._**

**_ I promise to bake you cookies at least twice a year._**

**_ I promise to kiss you wherever and whenever you want._**

**_ I promise to make sure that you remember how perfectly imperfect you are._**

**_ And I promise to spend the rest of my life with you if you say yes._**

****And Kurt looked up from the writing, to where Blaine was holding an engagement ring.


End file.
